Stay By My Side Forever
by akai-ringo25
Summary: A Christmas Party is happening in the Vongola Mansion but where is Tsuna taking Kyoko and why? TYL!


**Merry Late Christmas~! This fic was a gift from me to conan-inuyasha for the KHR Secret Santa 2014 but I do hope you enjoy this one-shot and make sure to leave me feed-back!**

**Oh yeah, just a reminder, this is not a white Christmas. I totally forgot about making it snow and because I live in a country where is it Summer when it is December, I just forgot about snow.**

**DISCLAIMER: You should already know but I do not own KHR TT^TT and there is a lot of OOC ness because this is set TYL so I kinda changed there personalities a bit...**

_~~~~ Meri Kurisumasu ~~~~_

_A simple ring can mean the world to someone. All it takes is a declaration of love and the presentation of a ring to get someone to promise to you to stay by your side. But even that promise can be broken but the intention of this ceremony is pure and will always have the same meaning. 'Stay by my side forever'._

_~~~~ Meri Kurisumasu ~~~~_

Night had fallen and we were standing on the balcony with the sounds of festivity blaring behind us. It was just me and her, and that one guardian of mine hidden by the walls. The stars shone brightly above us and we were all dressed in formal attire.

The woman beside me, Kyoko, was dressed in a light, flowing pink gown which fitted her perfectly, highlighting all her features. Her long orange hair complimented her gown and her small diamond necklace shone brightly on her chest. No words could describe just how beautiful she was and how grateful I was that she was my girlfriend and no one else's.

Now, being the man I am, I didn't wear an outfit nearly as glamourous as hers but it was sufficient enough for such a party. I wore a black tailored suit with a golden pocket watch hanging precariously on it as well as an orange dress shirt underneath and a black tie hanging loosely around my neck.

A gun could be seen strapped to my waist and I assure you this is normal once you know my occupation. You wonder what my occupation is, don't you? I assure you I am not a police officer and in fact, I am very much the opposite. I am in fact, a mafia boss. Now, now. No questions until the end as we want to hear the rest of the story don't you?

Now on that evening, we were holding a grand ball in celebration of Christmas. Now you may wonder why the mafia would even celebrate Christmas, right? Well it is a useful event to get closer to other mafia families and to hopefully spark interest in forming an alliance with them. But I don't think you want to hear more details in the ways of the mafia do you? So I'll continue on with the story again.

As I was saying, me and my guardians were busy preparing for the ball for three reasons. One is the reason I stated beforehand, second is because of my tutor, Reborn, and his love to torture me. Now you wonder what this is about torturing. Now with all the dashing men I have as guardians, of course woman would grow a level of affection for them, especially mafia families trying to form an unbreakable alliance between us and them.

So with such a huge event we will of course have to entertain these _lovely_ women and sustain our urges to knock them out. Knocking them out you say? Well of course there is a plausible reason why we would even think of doing such a thing and that is because of the rather disturbing things woman will try to do to us. Trying to act overly affectionate to us although we have no connection to them, flirting with us even though a few of us do have girlfriends and even following us everywhere once they gain sight of us. Now I am just talking about these actions in a very polite way but what they do are far more disturbing than how I described it.

Anyways, back to the story… Oh! Did I forget to tell you the third reason? Well you'll have to find out further in the story.

So as I was saying, we had prepared a large ballroom just to the left of the main lobby in our mansion for this occasion. The floors were made of marble slabs the colour of cream and we had laid a thick red carpet across the floor near the walls with chairs and tables positioned carefully on top. Large vases of flowers were placed between the tables and grand chandeliers hung boldly above our heads. A large Christmas tree stood to the far right of the room with extravagant decorations adorning it and a small platform stood beside it for the musicians to perform on. The room had large glass windows across one of the walls and doors leading out to the spacious balcony. All in all, it was the most beautiful room ready for guests to come into later that evening.

When the evening had come, the guests began to file in. Soft music was playing as I was greeting all the guests that came.

Then I finally saw her come in. "Kyoko, you look beautiful tonight." I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Mou, Tsu-kun! No kissing in public!"

"Hahah, you're not even going to compliment me?" I pouted as I looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Tsu-kun. You already know you look handsome don't you?" She laughed as she playfully punched my arm.

"Of course!" I smirked. "Now I need to greet the rest of the guests so you should find Haru and Hana and catch up with them."

"No! I don't want to leave you with all these girls lining up behind me." She pouted as she clung to my arm, shooting glares at the girls behind her occasionally. Ah so adorable.

"*sigh* Okay, do whatever you want but make sure you don't get in the way of the things I'm doing!"

"'kay!" She beamed as she clung tighter to me.

And now let's skip all the greetings because I'm sure you all don't want to hear about all the boring stuff. So after that, I went towards the stage at the back of the room having finally made Kyoko let me go so that I can make my speech.

"Jyuudaime, are you ready?" the silver haired man beside me said.

"Of course Hayato!" I beamed as I silently walked on the stage towards the microphone placed in the centre of it.

"AHEM! Thank you all for coming to our party. We hope you all enjoy yourselves and please refrain from getting into any fights while on our territory. We once again thank you all for coming and thank you for listening."

A thunder of applause echoed throughout the room as I exited the stage. A soft melody began to play as I walked over to my adorable girlfriend standing by the window.

"Would you care for a dance my lady?" I winked as I held out my hand towards her.

"Of course Decimo!" She giggled as we headed towards the dance floor.

Waltzing along to the music I stared at her. "So how are you enjoying yourself Kyoko?"

"The party has barely started and you're already asking me?" she laughed  
>"You know I always love to dance, especially if it's you" She whispered the last part as she blushed, quickly ducking her head down in embarrassment. Ah, I just can't handle how cute she is.<p>

"Heheh, of course I do." I said as lifted her chin to look at me. I'm dieing from looking at her flustered face!  
>"Now would you like to head over to the balcony? You're feeling awfully warm so we better get you somewhere cooler." I said as I touched her forehead which was burning hot. Teasing her is just way too much fun.<p>

"Ye-yes! We should!" She stuttered as she hastily wrapped her arm around mine before dragging me out of the room.

_~~~~ Meri Kurisumasu ~~~~_

Night had fallen and we were standing on the balcony with the sounds of festivity blaring behind us. It was just me and her, and that one guardian of mine hidden by the walls. The stars shone brightly above us and everything was perfect.

"Time to put that plan into action" I whispered as I looked at her leaning against the balcony as she stared at the large garden before us.  
>"Are you sure you don't need a drink?" I playfully asked as I walked slowly towards her.<p>

"Of course not! I'm feeling fine now!" She said as she whipped around to look at me.

"Then let's go for a walk in the garden. I'm sure it will help you."

"I'm fine I said!" she whined as I grabbed hold of her hand, interlocking our fingers, as I dragged her towards the stairs leading into the garden.

"Doesn't hurt though" I said as we walked towards the rose garden in front of us.

Red roses surrounded us with a swing hanging from the large oak tree in the corner. Fairy lights were hanging from the tree, winding round and round across the branches and down the trunk.

I sat her down on the swing as I lightly pushed her on it.

"Do you remember the first time I confessed to you?" I asked her.

"Of course I do! You confessed to me only in your underwear so how could I not remember that?"

"Hahahah, true. Well did you know I feel exactly like that time now?" I whispered as I slowly let go of her before walking slowly towards the front of her.

"Huh? What do you mean? Why would you feel like that now?" she asked as she stood up from the swing, looking at me in interest.

"Because I'm going to do something similar to that moment but not as embarrassing." I chuckled as I slowly knelt down, reaching into my pocket as I grasped the small box. "Kyoko. You brighten my day just by hearing your voice and no matter where I go, I think of you. With you, I am my happiest so I ask of you… Will you marry me?"

I opened the box in front of me as I stared at her to look at her reaction. My heart was beating fast as I imagined so many worst case scenarios but looking at her smile and a tear leak out from her eyes quickly broke my thought process.

"Of course I will. Of course…" She whispered as she began to cry. I swiftly stood up and in a flash, I had her in my arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for loving me." I whispered as I wiped her tears away, my eyes watering from happiness.

"Please, stay by my side forever" I lightly pressed my lips onto her forehead as I continued to hug her tighter, never wanting to let her go.

_~~~~ Meri Kurisumasu ~~~~_

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I'm thinking of making an omake for this which I'll probably post on New Year's Day/Eve or sometime during the first week of January. **

**I had a lot of difficulties writing this fic as I never really had ideas as to how the fic was going to go even though I really like this coupling but this is the results! Remember to give me feed back about this fic and I do encourage you to enter the KHR Secret Santa next year if you have not done so before. **

**Thanks for reading and happy holidays~! ^-^**

**Ringo (I prefer to be called Ringo) OUT!**


End file.
